In my dreams
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ukyo tiene un sueño "extraño" con Ranma,ese donde sus besos por fin son suyos. Pero su corazon cambia cuando descubre de quien esta verdaderamente enamorada.


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen a mi si no Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo único: En mis sueños**

 **Ukyo/Ranma /Ryoga.**

La tibia agua del mar golpeó ligeramente sus pies y esa sensación cálida la había traído de regreso a la realidad. No había nadie más en aquella playa, solo una pequeña casa a su espalda y ella en su completa soledad y con un delicado vestido blanco frente al mar.

Hoy no había okonomiyakis por preparar, ni nada en particular por hacer, de alguna manera se sentía serena, plena y con una especie de cosquilleo en su cuerpo que le ponía nerviosa. A su espalda escucho un par de pasos en la arena y aunque quiso mirar quien era, decidió no hacerlo. De pronto un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura con ternura y un rostro se posó en su hombro.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando? -preguntó la voz tensando completamente a la joven Ukyo. No podía ser otro _._

-No puede ser…-murmuro girando un poco su rostro para convencerse, pero no podía divisarle bien por alguna extraña razón. Tallo sus ojos y borrosamente pudo ver la silueta de un hombre muy parecido a Ranma. Era él, tenía que ser, su _Ranma._

Y ahí estaba él, bellamente con una camisa color menta descubriendo la mitad de su pecho y un pantalón blanco.

-Ya he terminado de servir el arroz, vamos adentro, no quiero mojarme con la marea-comento el joven de cabellos oscuros separándose ligeramente de ella mientras ella continuaba cautivada por tenerle ahí.

\- ¡Vamos Ukyo! -grito el joven corriendo hacia el interior de la casa a su frente.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Ukyo bajo su mirada, tiñendo sus mejillas y corrió a seguir a su amado.

En el rústico interior de la casa, una cálida comida estaba sobre una mesilla pequeña al suelo. De inmediato, el joven acompañante se sentó a devorar sin cuidado el arroz sobre un traste y miró con inocencia a la de cabellos castaños aun de pie. Con una seña le invito a sentarse a su lado sin dejar de lado su plato y ella tímida, accedió. Su mirada se clavó en él. No podía dejar de verle, tratando de divisar perfectamente su rostro. Tenía que ser Ranma, no había duda.

Tras darse cuenta de su profunda mirada, Ukyo tomó con timidez un par de palillos en la mesa y decidió probar el primer plato a su frente. Era un tofu con soya de color extraño. Tomó un poco y lo deposito en su boca, tratando de asimilar el sabor. Era exquisito.

-Quedo rico, ¿no? -pregunto el hombre aun con medio bocado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? -pregunto incrédula Ukyo.

-No, lo compre hace una hora…-dijo él dibujando una mueca de fastidio en ella- Aunque nada como tu comida Ukyo.

Ella sonrió complacida.

Tras unos minutos de probar los diversos platos sobre la mesa, detuvo su abrupta forma de comer.

-Creo que he quedado satisfecho-Ukyo le miro sin entender poniendo su plato sin terminar sobre la mesa-Pero, ¿sabes que también se me antoja? -dijo el joven sugerente en medio de un eterno silencio haciendo temblar.

-Un beso tuyo.

-Ranma…-murmuro en sus pensamientos. La joven se ruborizo al sentir cada vez más cerca la presencia de Ranma, quien peligrosamente se acercaba a sus labios. Y sin esperarlo, de pronto el de cabellos oscuros tomó el rostro de Ukyo y deposito sus labios con cuidado sobre ella.

Era perfecto. Su calidez, su deseo, su ternura como en ninguno de sus sueños. Y aunque ella jamás había besado, pues sus labios los había reservado celosamente para Ranma, esta vez, no perdería la oportunidad de tenerle en una caricia.

Hábilmente, el joven aprendiz de artes marciales comenzó a moverse en los labios de Ukyo, quien lentamente se dejaba llevar al paso que marcaba su amado.

De pronto, el peso del cuerpo de su amado la empujo ligeramente hacia el suelo, dejándola completamente rendida a él. Ukyo no pudo evitar ver el pecho desnudo de él a través de esa traviesa camisa, poniéndose tensa al instante.

Su amante tomo sus muñecas, acorralándola y detuvo su beso para mirarle unos segundos. Estaba completamente ruborizada y con la respiración agitada, atenta a cada movimiento suyo.

Recorrió con sus miradas sus enormes ojos cafés, el delicado puente de su nariz y esos labios rojos que lo invitaban a desearlos. Como no se había dado cuenta, Ukyo le gustaba y demasiado. Tanto tiempo de amistad y apenas podía entender que su felicidad estaba a su frente, todo el tiempo.

-Quiero estar contigo hoy…-mencionó el joven de cabellos oscuros, ansioso.

-Pero esto no…-titubeó en su susurro la joven castaña-…está bien.

-Shhhh, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, ¿no es así? -dijo él con seguridad, esa que tanto la cautivaba. -Te deseo tanto…mi amiga, mi Ukyo -pronunció perdiéndose traviesamente en el cuello de ella unos segundos.

Ukyo se irguió ante el tacto mientras un sube y baja de emociones recorría su piel. Le gustaba increíblemente la húmeda lengua recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la curvatura bajo su cabeza. El joven aprendiz apretó sus palmas entre las suyas en un gesto de complicidad y sin esperarlo, ella echó sus brazos hacia los hombros de él rindiéndose a su caricia.

El joven de cabellos oscuros bajo lentamente hacia el escote de Ukyo mientras sus manos libres iban directamente hacia los tirantes que sujetaban su vestido y los deslizaban a plenitud. Ukyo se abandonó a la caricia y de inmediato se hizo camino en la camisa traviesa de él. Su piel canela, sus marcada espalda y su calidez la estaba volviendo loca.

Sus ropas se desvanecieron al paso del reloj y sus siluetas se dejaron sentir a plenitud. Una mágica danza de cosquillas y placer inundo la habitación. Era como si estrellas multicolor elevaran sus sentidos hasta el máximo cansancio y rendición. Tan suya, tan de él.

De pronto, ahí tendidos en el suelo a completa desnudez y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con las escasas prendas. Ukyo se apoyó en el pecho de "su Ranma", buscando el refugio perfecto en su abrazo.

-Te quiero tanto…murmuro ella al verlo completamente rendido y a punto de abandonarle al mundo de los sueños.

-Yo también…-murmuro en un respiro el joven de cabellos oscuros. -Mi Ukyo.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por segundo, era todo lo que había deseado, esas palabras la estaban enloqueciendo. Una emoción triste se coló en sus ojos y le hizo contener las lágrimas, hundiéndose cada vez más en el abrazo de Saotome. Y es cuando se escuchan las palabras precisas de la persona amaba, no se necesita más.

Cerro sus ojos esperando que sus lágrimas no salieran nunca. No deseaba saber nada más, estaba tan feliz que podía desfallecer en aquel momento y abandonarlo todo a su suerte.

Y entonces algo sucedió. Un golpe fuerte le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ryoga penetró a su tienda observándola con extrañeza. Asustada, Ukyo observo a su alrededor tratando de entender que sucedía. Todo había sido un buen sueño en su mesilla para clientes.

\- ¿Estabas dormida? -pregunto el joven de los colmillos al mirar a su amiga confundida y con la mirada avergonzada. Quería llorar al sentirse tan tonta por tal sueño.

-Ryoga…-dijo apretando sus puños.

-No importa, quería decirte que fuéramos juntos a las casas frente al mar.-le dijo el joven cerdito sentándose en la mesilla frente a Ukyo y mostrando un folleto- Akane y Ranma están ahí y como se rentan por pareja, pensé que podía ir contigo, eres la única persona que conozco en este lugar.

-De acuerdo. -exclamó ella tomando el folleto entre sus manos.

-Esta tarde, será perfecto.

La tarde trascurrió y junto con Ryoga, la castaña tomó el primer autobús hacia la playa. Tras unos minutos de espera, ambos llegaron a una casa frente al mar. La misma de sus sueños. A su alrededor no existía ninguna otra.

\- ¿Es aquí? -dijo Ukyo arrebatándole el folleto entre sus manos a Ryoga.

-No lo sé, estoy casi seguro que sí.

\- ¿No nos habrás perdido de nuevo Ryoga, ¿verdad? -pregunto ella amenazante y tratando de tomar su pala de su espalda.

-Te aseguro que no…-dijo el alzando sus manos en señal de paz antes de recibir tremendo golpe por parte de ella.

Enojada, Ukyo se acercó a la casa y la observo. La misma decoración, la misma soledad, el mismo sentimiento. Se aproximó a la playa y se dejó embriagar por la sensación de agua cálida.

Tras minutos de permanecer ahí observando el mar, Ryoga penetró el interior de la casa con algunas bolsas.

-¡Hey Ukyo!-dijo el hombre-cerdito. -Traje un poco de comida, parece que tendremos que quedarnos por hoy aquí. El joven le alcanzo en la playa y ella pudo sentir una especial emoción en su piel. Ahora podía reconocerle.

El hombre con el que había soñado no había sido Ranma si no Ryoga, su amigo Ryoga. ¿Acaso sus sueños le indicaban que él era su felicidad? . Eso lo tendría que averiguar.

 **Fin…**

 **Pues lindos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado tal fic. Quise vagar en otros animes y mangas ya que no sé porque he perdido la inspiración para Saint Seiya y que mejor que en mi segundo favorito.**

 **Debo confesar que yo soy una fan de Shampoo y de Ranma pero viendo el anime Ukyo me dio cierta simpatía y para ser mi primer escrito en estos lares quise hacerlo con ella. Sé que Ryoga tiene a su amada Akane y Akari, pero a mí me gusta con Ukyo así que déjenme ser.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y favoritos, me hacen feliz.**


End file.
